Solo To Duet
by loveless139
Summary: Blood catches Boris doing a solo job of sorts. A Heart no Kuni no Alice fic, there's no section for it. Boy love. Deal with it. Lemon colored, flavored, and scented.


**Solo To Duet**

With a hand wrapped around his hard and heated member, Boris let out a needy mew from his stretched position on the ground by the lake. The hand moved quickly over the silky flesh as his thoughts turned to the overly handsome hatter. In the poor, lonely cat's mind, it was the other man's hand on him and that brush at his entrance was Blood's member. A heady moan pasted his lips as his tail, Blood's "member", pushed past the tight ring of muscles to prod his prostate. His seed shot out over his hand as he called the man's name aloud in a pleasured moan.

"What a nice show, Boris," A familiar voice chuckled.

The cat jumped. "B-Blood? When did you get…? How did you get…? Uh." The teen floundered for something to say. The other man chuckled softly at this.

"I've been here since you started. I was out for a stroll when I happened to stumbled upon your less than clad self," The hatter smirked eyeing the half-naked boy before him. "Not that I can seem to find it in myself to mind."

Boris jumped for his pants, lying just out of reach. He suddenly found himself stretched out on his belly with a foot on his back pinning him to the ground. The cat tried to squirm his way out from under the boot.

"This is a nice sight." The man above him stated.

The teen continued to wiggle and upon feeling the foot lift, he pulled his knees up under him to make it easier to get to his feet to run. Soon, he found this was a bad idea. Boris felt a hand press down in between his shoulder blades, forcing his chest to ground, but the hand on his hip kept him from moving. A body pressed up against his backside, and a breath caressed his ear.

"As much as I liked your performance, I have always preferred duets to solos. Wouldn't you agree?" Blood made his point very clear when he pushed his hips against Boris' ass. The feeling of the hard flesh hidden in the hatter's pants caused the cat to moan softly. The man noticed how the teen's tail slipped up and to the side, out of the way. "I think you do agree."

With a shudder, Boris managed to get out, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He was barely able to keep himself from grinding back against that hardness. A tiny gasp escaped him when the man's hand slid around from the hip it had previously had a hold of to grasp the cat's returning erection.

"Oh, but I think you do. You shouldn't lie, Boris. It might make me do something rash that you might not like." Blood pumped the teen's penis several times. A strangled moan that sounded very cat like pushed past the boy's lips.

"Bl-Blood, please." Boris mewled as he rocked his hips back against the erection that was pressed to his ass.

"Please what? I can't read your mind, kitty. You'll have to tell me what you want." The hatter growled into the ear by his mouth as his hand continued to stroke the shaft it was wrapped around.

Boris let out a growl. "I want you inside me. I need you to fuck me, Blood. Please." He whined, thrusting into the hand around his manhood.

"That's what I like to hear."

The hand in between his shoulders disappeared. His ears twitched when they caught the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Then, the hand at his prick abandoned its motion to help spread his ass cheeks. He felt something prod at his anus. Moaning loudly, the boy pushed himself back trying to get the man to penetrate him, and to his displeasure, Blood pulled back to prevent it.

"Wait. You don't really want to do this dry do you? It'll hurt like hell." The hatter pointed out.

"I need you in me now," Boris growled. "Doing it dry won't kill me. So, hurry up."

Blood chuckled again. "Feisty little shit, aren't ya?"

Before the cat had time to respond, the hatter pushed past the tight ring of muscles. The boy let out a keening cry but thrust himself backward to impale himself fully on the man.

"St-ay st-still for a second, ple-ah-ase." The teen stuttered out his nails curling in the the dirt below him.

The man kissed the back of the boy's neck. He rubbed one hand across the back in front of him while his other hand wrapped around the neglected cock hanging hard below the two of them. Slowly, he pulled his hand down before tugging up again to rub his thumb across the weeping slit. A groan poured from the teen's throat.

"Okay. Move, please." Boris moaned.

Blood wasted no time in pulling out until only the head of his penis remained in the cat below him. He thrust back into the warm cavern that swallowed him eagerly. The boy rocked his hips in time to the hatter's. Keening cries continued to pour from his lips with commands for faster and harder thrusts.

The man bit down hard on Boris' throat as he slammed into his prostate. This coupled with the harsh, tight yanks on the boy's prick threw the teen over that cliff edge. Ropes of white cum landed underneath him as his ass spasmed around the hatter's cock. Blood got in two more thrusts before he released his seed in cat. Both of them rode out their orgasms with severe rocking.

Pulling out slowly, Blood grimaced slightly at the sight of blood sliding down the boy's thigh with the hatter's cum. Boris collapsed to lay fully on the ground. The man smiled at stretched out feline before laying down beside him and pulling him gently onto his chest to cuddle. Boris looked wary.

"I have no intention of letting this be a onetime thing, my dear kitty. You're mine now." He stated.

The boy relaxed against his chest. "Strangely enough, I'm okay with that."

"Good."

**A/N: This is what happens when I can't sleep and I've eaten an entire bag of candy cane Hershey's kisses. I'm sorry. In addition, Blame Tsuki. It's her fault. She wanted to see me blow her mind with five to seven sentences (See first paragraph). Then, she demanded that I finish it. So. Ta effing Da. Love me.**

**Tsuki: ! *loud popping sound***

"_**A fuse has just blown inside the user, causing the user's mind to explode..."**_

**Karina: So happy there are many miles between us. Else, I may have been mauled.**


End file.
